nwodrevisedprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Cunning
The Irraka are those Werewolves who favor Wisdom. Cunning Numina are Gifts of Luna in her guise as the hidden New Moon. These Numina may only be taught by Lunes during the New Moon. Sagrim-Ur, the Night Wolf, was the first Irraka, and so his children the Iron Masters also favor Cunning. New Moon Gifts * Sense Weakness (*) - Logic + Empathy + Cunning: Learn the target's Vice, and one derangement or flaw per extra success. * Slip Away (*) - Wits + Athletics + Cunning: Push yourself Physically to slip out of any restraints. * Distractions (**) - Savvy + Subterfuge + Cunning - Resolve: Cause the target a -1 penalty to Initiative and all Perception rolls per success. * Blend In (**) - Savvy + Stealth + Cunning: Become unnoticable while within an appropriate crowd. * Ghost Step (***) - Savvy + Occult + Cunning: become Immaterial for the remainder of the scene. Gifts of Blending * Shadow Coat (*) - Savvy + Occult + Cunning: +1 to Stealth per success while in the Spirit World. * Many Tongues (*) - Wits + Empathy + Cunning: Understand any language spoken in your presence. * Resist Toxin (**) - Stamina + Survival + Cunning: Reduce the Toxicity of a poison by 1 per success. * Mask the Hunter (**) - Savvy + Socialize + Cunning: Reduce Rage by 1 per success for the remainder of the scene. * Hide the Curse (***) - Presence + Socialize + Cunning: Reduce social penalties due to Rage by 1 per success until the next moonrise. Gifts of Evasion * Loose Tongue (*) - Savvy + Socialize + Cunning – Composure: Gain +1 die per success for the scene on social rolls to interrogate the target. * Sand in the Eyes (*) - Savvy + Subterfuge + Cunning – Resolve: Have a conversation that the subject will not remember later. * Playing Possum (**) - Savvy + Subterfuge + Cunning vs. Wits + Empathy: Lie convincingly for the scene. * Double Back (**) - Savvy + Empathy + Cunning: Detect when someone is manipulating a situation, and gain clues as to why. * Fog of War (***) - Savvy + Expression + Cunning: Sow confusion over an area of (Rage x 100) yards. Gifts of Stealth * Feet of Mist (*) - Dexterity + Survival + Cunning: Hide your tracks, subtracting successes from any rolls to track you. * Blending (*) - Stamina + Stealth + Cunning: Become nearly invisible as long as you remain perfectly still. * Running Shadow (**) - Wits + Stealth + Cunning: Your Stealth rolls are not penalized for moving at running speed. * Shadow Flesh (**) - Dexterity + Stealth + Cunning: Become Intangible for one turn per success, existing as a dim shadow. * Vanish (***) - Wits + Stealth + Cunning: Become invisible for the remainder of the scene. Gifts of Technology * Left-Handed Spanner (*) - Wits + Science + Cunning: One touched object ceases to function for one turn per success. * Nightfall (*) - Wits + Science + Cunning: Cause all devices within (Rage x 100) yards to cease functioning for one turn per success. * Iron Treachery (**) - Presence + Intimidation + Cunning: Target machine within (Rage) yards malfunctions for one turn per success. * Maschinegeist (**) - Presence + Crafts + Cunning: Step sideways into a machine and control or manipulate it from within. * Create Technology (***) - Wits + Crafts + Cunning: Build a machine from parts in combat-time.